The names of persons, such as famous persons, are popular queries in searching large collections of content such as the World Wide Web (“web”). In conventional search systems search results responsive to a query for a person can include images of the person identified in the query. For search results to identify and return appropriate content responsive to a query, the content must be associated with the search query. For instance, to identify images associated with a search query that includes a person's name requires that the images be keyed to the person, such as via metadata, tags, or the like to include the person's name. Unfortunately, images in large collections such as available through the web, including pictures and screens shots from video content, typically are not keyed and may not include information associated with a pictured person's name. Accordingly, conventional search systems may not be able to identifying these un-keyed images responsive to a search query that includes an individual's name.